Jenny and Chuck The Drabbles
by VampGoddess101
Summary: Drabbles for the Chuck and Jenny fan! Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE THIS A DRABBLES STORY NONE OF THEM ARE ACTUALLY RELATED I JUST LOVE DRABBLES! DON'T YOU? **

**ANYWAY REVIEW IF YOU LIKE …**

**You've been acting awful tough lately Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately But inside, you're just a little baby It's okay to say you've got a weak spot You don't always have to be on top Better to be hated than love, love, loved for what you're not **

_I always thought you were the man to run away from the man that tore peoples hearts out, but somehow you're the man I fell in love with. So I'm telling you now what I couldn't have said then I Jenny Humphrey love you Charles Bass. _

_Love _

_Jenny xo_

Chuck reread the small note left inside the box on top of the ring that he was gonna give Blair. Why had Jenny this effect on him anytime she came round, his heart stopped a beat he never felt that way before with anyone including Blair. But he decided he'd bigger things to worry about than Blair Waldorf.

Georgina had come back and announced she was pregnant with Dan Humphrey's baby. Serena who had newly opened love for Dan said she wanted to help Dan take care of it. So Dan named Serena the legal godmother. Georgina was furious so she ran away as she always does. So Dan and Serena seem happy enough in Brooklyn. Nate well was Nate as boring as ever Mario every day the worst thing was Chuck was starting to join him. okay I need to answer jenny! thought Chuck.

Jenny Humphrey opened the letter addressed to her. The return label said Charles Bass CEO of Bass Industries. Oh God thought Jenny.

_Dear Jenny,_

_I love you too, Please come home._

_Chuck _

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

'Chuck!'

'What?'

Jenny Bass stood up in the middle of there room. Holding a stick. It took Chuck's mind about five minutes to figure out that it was a pregnancy test.

'Twenty two isn't that young is it.'

'No Dan has been a dad since he was 19


	3. Chapter 3 Angst Warning

Hello sorry I haven't updated in a while but here we go! Xxxo

**Hey this is an angsty fic but I have a few fluffy ones to post afterwards so feel free to skip if you don't like EVA! I have to admit though if Chuck/ Jenny don't happen I would like to see Chuck/Eva but NOT Chuck/ Blair. **

**GG **

Jenny stepped out of her train from the upper west side. Ugh she thought as she saw Chuck walking along the street as if he had nothing at all to care about as if he had done nothing to her. But her heart ached more when she saw him and his new French fling Eva kiss on the sidewalk.

'He's happy JennyJust leave him alone' Jenny turned around and was surprised at who had said the statement had come from.

'Since when are you on his side?' She snapped at Dan.

'Since Jenny I found out you asked him!' Dan shouted.

GG

Chuck and Eva had heard Dan's voice across the sidewalk. 'Oh No!' said Chuck. 'Is that her?' asked Eva. 'Yeah it is.' Eva closely expected the blonde haired beauty.

As far as she could see the only thing that was screaming REBEL at her was the Panda eyeliner that graced her eyes.

'Chuck are you sure you want to ignore her maybe you should give her the chance to apologise!' 'I'm not sure Eva. She used me and I fell for it! Mann it took me ages to get Dan to believe me.'

'She'll probably be at the party tonight leave her say what she has to say!'

'How do you know she will apologise'?

'I don't know, f she doesn't have the decency I'm sure Dan will make her!'

GG

Jenny walked over to chuck. She handed him a letter. And simply walked away. Eva saw the shock in Chuck's face and walked over to him.

'Eva will you get Dan and meet me in the lobby!'

He walked away. When he got to the lobby he opened the letter

Chuck,

I'm very sorry for what I did to you, my family and most importantly at the moment our child. Don't panic for I lost the child early on in the pregnancy, I don't need your or anyone else's sympathy. Goodbye Chuck, good luck with your new relationship,

Regards

Jenny Humphrey

GG

Eva read the letter over and over, 'I thought you said you used contraception?' 'I did, that's what I'm trying to say, and I checked it, it wasn't broken!'

'So you couldn't have made her Pregnant!'

'Exactly!'

'Oh did you tell Dan that!' 'Yeah he said he wouldn't be surprised if she was lying and was hiding the child somewhere or put it up for adoption!'

'He doesn't trust her does he?'

'No but I can't shake this feeling that something is not right!'

'About the baby?'

'No about Jenny she was way more skinnier and her hair is all greasy and just *wrank!'

'She's not your concern Chuck, I admire you worrying about her but even her family have deserted her, and the Humphrey's are the most supportive of anyone in the UES, Chuck don't leave it get to you!'

GG

Chuck new that something wasn't right and it wasn't a surprise when Jenny's body was found in a stripper club the following year. He saw Dan's face when he got the news, he saw the Eva was careful around him, he saw the guilt in Rufus' eyes but most of all the sadness in his own eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

FLUFFY

GG

Chuck Bass ran trough Bass industries building, 'Hell!' he said under his breath.

He had just found out that he has to go to a meeting at five o clock. Well him and Dan knew they had to go yesterday but they have been trying to get out of it!

'Dan we're fucked.'

'No we're not we just got out of it!'

'How?'

'Called off!'

'Riana!'

'Yeah!'

'Bye, Chuck ran straight through to his office got his jacket and made his way home.

GG

'Hi!' Chuck entered his and Jenny's apartment that they shared with their daughter Lily.

'Daddy!' Lily ran out of her bedroom, and jumped into her dads arms.

'Mamma was bold she wants to wash Fluffy!' She holds up her stuffed Hippo. Who was in desperate need of a wash.

'Baby if you give him a wash he'll smell nice.'

'But Daddy Fluffy doesn't like the washing machine.'

Meanwhile Jenny was watching the father daughter moment from the kitchen door. Lily reminded her of Dan. With a huge stuffed animal collection to rival her uncles and stubbornness to rival her mothers she was a balance of both Humphrey children. But when it came to looks she was all chuck.

'Fine Mamma!' Lily handed Fluffy to her mother be careful mamma.' 'Kay Baby.' Chuck smiled. Mann how did I get to deserve this.

I Thougt I owed ye this fluffy piece. Review please !xoxo

**Sofa**


End file.
